Welcome to Horrorland
Welcome to Horrorland is the second Halloween Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna and friends got some invitations to one of the scariest amusement parks in the multiverse called Horrorland, But what they don't know is that Horrorland has been running by a bunch of Horrors and Goosebumps Monsters, and their manager is Slappy, who wants to use the artifacts so that way he could rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon with the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Christine, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, K.A.R.R. and Shocker (Kamen Rider) and spread fear across the multiverse. Now, Yuna and her friends must stop Slappy before it's too late. Meanwhile, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance were taking care of their babies at the Golden Oak Library's nursery room. Plot Training at the Golden Oak Library/Invitations The special began with Princess Yuna and her friends and family getting ready for Nightmare Night and Halloween, Yuna was excited to celebrate it on behalf of her mother, Princess Luna. At the Golden Oak Library, there was a knock on the door. Yuna answered the door as she received some invitations from a mysterious driver. Entering HorrorLand/Meeting Johnathan Chiller Before they leave, Luna begged her daughter to be careful what dangers she's getting involved in. Just as Yuna and her friends arrived at a place called "HorrorLand", They've met a strange gift shop owner named Johnathan Chiller who offered them hospitality. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance were playing with their babies when Luna begins to worry about Yuna. Warning them about the upcoming dangers/Every Monsters they'll face Back at Horrorland, Jonathan warned Yuna and her friends about the upcoming dangers lurking everyone on HorrorLand every Halloween. Then, The Haunted Car took off showing Princess Yuna and her friends every monsters they're about to face very soon. Escaping from the Monster Zoo/Heading towards ancient Egypt Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Luna couldn't stop thinking about Yuna and her friends. Back at Horrorland, They went to the Egyptian section of the Monster Zoo. Slappy's Plan for the Artifacts/A ride out of Egypt Meanwhile, Slappy begins to make his plan to steal the artifacts right after he'd free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from their stone prison. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Luna couldn't stop thinking about what will happen to Yuna. Celestia comforts her sister, While Misako give the princesses some tea. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends got their ride out of the Egyptian section of it. Discovering Werewolf Village/The Deadly Vampire Village Just as Yuna and her friends stopped for a look on the map, They've discovered they're in the Werewolf Village. At the Golden Oak Library, Luna was really worried about Yuna. With Isamu wanting her big sister, Solarna took her mother's place to help watch the babies. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends stumbled upon the Vampire Village. Beware of the Graveyard Ghouls/Monstrous plant monsters from a certain Greenhouse At the Golden Oak Library, Celestia was too concern about Luna worrying for Yuna. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends discovered the Graveyard Ghouls as they did on a Greenhouse filled with plant monsters. Slappy called the Fearsome Crooks/Discovery of Stagger Inn Meanwhile, Slappy called the Fearsome Crooks to capture Princess Yuna and her friends for the Journals. At the Golden Oak Library, Celestia set Luna to rest by putting her on a bed. Just as she was getting help from the Justice Squad, Prince Indy and Princess Anna hugs their mother by her hooves wanting to go with her as she let them. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends discovered Stagger Inn. Avoiding Lord High Executioner/Look out for the deadly booby traps Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Hiro was watching over his wife as she sleeps. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends encountered Lord High Executioner. As they tried to avoid him, They got pass many booby traps. Yuna and her friends got captured/The Freedom of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Isamu was crying for Yuna. As Luna woke up, She had to find help. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends were captured by the Fearsome Crooks as they freed the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from Tartarus. And not long now, Yuna and her friends escaped so soon with the Journals as they ran for their lives. Johnathan sends a message to Jack Skellington/Caught by Oogie Boogie Meanwhile, Johnathan was sending a message to Jack Skellington for help. But suddenly, He was caught by Oogie Boogie who was already in one baggie self as he captured him for hostage. Rescuing Yuna and her friends/Escaping the Mummies' Tombs As for Chancellor Nieghsay, he sends Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon, Hadji Singh, and Bandit to begin the search party at HorrorLand. Back with Yuna and her friends, they were being chased by a bunch of Skeleton tigers. But thanks to Jack Skellington, Jonny, Jessie, Hadji, and Bandit, they were scared off for good. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula and Mage Meadowbrook came just in time to help Luna for support. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends made their escape from the tombs of mummies. Finding a way out of Fever Swamp/Goosebumps Monsters attack However, Yuna and her friends found themselves in Fever Swamp and back out. Suddenly, They were ambushed by a huge army of Goosebumps Monsters ready to attack them. Another downfall for Oogie Boogie/Battling the Nightmare Family, Bill and their gang Then, Yuna and her friends fought a great halloween battle as Jack Skellington came and helped Yuna defeat Oogie Boogie for good once again. At last, Yuna and her friends fought the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and their servants once more. Slappy's defeat/Yuna invites Johnathan Chiller to stay at Equestria Just as Slappy was about to grab the artifacts off of Yuna, She traps him into a manuscript and tossed it into a vault for good. Just as Luna came to see Yuna, she was worried sick about her. Later, Yuna invited Jonathan Chiller to stay at Equestria. At last, He excepts as they leave HorrorLand until next year. In the end credits at the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends happily got ready for trick or treating. Trivia *In this film, Princess Yuna, Twilight Sparkle, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper and their friends goes to HorrorLand *While Yuna, Twilight, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty and their friends goes to HorrorLand, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance will playing with their babies at Golden Oaks Library's nursery room. *Slappy plans to steal the artifacts rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon alongside the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R. and Shocker. *Johnathan Chiller, R.L. Stine, Hannah Fairchild, Zack, and Chump will be friends with Yuna and friends. *At the end of the Halloween special Johnathan Chiller will be invited to stay at Equestria. Songs and Music Scores #This is Halloween - The Nightmare Before Christmas (When Yuna and her friends enter HorrorLand) #It's Terror Time Again - Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (During a chase scene at the Monster Zoo) #The Oogie Boogie Song - Oogie Boogie (when Johnathan is caught by Oogie Boogie) #Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (finale song) - Jack Black (When Yuna, her friends and Johnathan Chiller are heading out of HorrorLand) #End Credits: Bump in the Night - Allstars Scenes #Training at the Golden Oak Library/Invitations #Entering HorrorLand/Meeting Johnathan Chiller #Warning them about the upcoming dangers/Every Monsters they'll face #Escaping from the Monster Zoo/Heading towards ancient Egypt #Slappy's Plan for the Journals/A ride out of Egypt #Discovering Werewolf Village/The Deadly Vampire Village #Beware of the Graveyard Ghouls/Monstrous plant monsters from a certain Greenhouse #Slappy called the Fearsome Crooks/Discovery of Stagger Inn #Avoiding Lord High Executioner/Look out for the deadly booby traps #Yuna and her friends got captured/The Freedom of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher #Johnathan sends a message to Jack Skellington/Caught by Oogie Boogie #Rescuing Yuna and her friends/Escaping the Mummies' Tombs #Finding a way out of Fever Swamp/Goosebumps Monsters attack #Another downfall for Oogie Boogie/Battling the Nightmare Family, Bill and their gang #Slappy's defeat/Yuna invites Johnathan Chiller to stay at Equestria Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Halloween Specials Category:Iamnater1225